What do the following two equations represent? $2x+2y = -2$ $-4x-4y = 4$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+2y = -2$ $2y = -2x-2$ $y = -1x - 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-4y = 4$ $-4y = 4x+4$ $y = -1x - 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.